


Tumblr Ask Prompts

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: warnings will be at the start of each one individually





	1. “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

**Author's Note:**

> warnings will be at the start of each one individually

Around midday was when Logan got a phone call from Patton. He and Roman were out at that moment and were not expecting the call.

“Hello?”

“Uhhhhh- heyyyy Logan!” Patton said through the phone.

“What have you done now?” Logan replied in a monotone voice, well aware that if Patton was calling him then something must have happened.

“What’s going on?” Roman asked the logical side, which gained a raised hand by the other in order to silence him. Roman huffed in annoyance but didn’t say anything more.

“Uhh well you see… NO GET DOWN FROM THERE!” Even Roman who was standing a bit away from Logan could hear Patton’s screech. Roman ushered Logan to put the phone on speaker, which he obliged, so that they could both listen and talk.

“Hey Pat! It’s Roman! Are you okay there?” He asked, kind of worried because of the shout.

“Y-yeah! We’re-” There was a crash. “We’re okay!”

“Is Virgil there with you?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, he’s here!” Patton replied.

“ _PAT THEY’RE- NO DON’T YOU DARE-!_ ” The two could hear Virgil shouting in the background.

“Virgil! Hold ‘em still, I’ll help once I’ve done with this call!” They heard Patton tell Virgil

“Are the both of you okay?!?! What’s going on there?!?!” Roman asked frantically.

“Well you see….” Patton started. “I may have uhh- one sec,” Both Roman and Logan heard a bout of sneezing coming from the other end of the line.

“Don’t tell me you-” Logan rubbed his forehead, he had an idea of what may have happened.

_**“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”**_

“BUT YOU’RE ALLERGIC PATTON!!!” Roman nearly screamed into the phone.

“WELL I COULDN’T JUST LEAVE THEM THERE!! WHO KNOWS WHAT MAY HAVE HAPPENED?!”

“ _PAT HES ON MY HEAD!!!_ ”

“GET OFF VIRGIL, RIGHT NOW! Sorry about that- uhhh a little help may be needed- NO DON’T GO UP THERE- so whenever you can, just umm, head back?” Patton asked the two of them.

Logan sighed and Roman answered dramatically with “Don’t worry my dear Patton! We’ll save you two!!”

—————

When the two of them got back to the mindscape, they walked into the commons and were but also weren’t ready for what they saw.

Patton had three cats in his arms, probably to stop them from causing trouble, and Virgil was lying flat, face down on the floor with two more cats, both sitting on him – one on his back and one of the back of his head.

“Wh-” Roman started and Patton whirled round when he saw them.

“Oh hey guys!” Patton had red eyes – probably from his allergies and all the sneezing. “Uhhh… sorry?” he apologised sheepishly.

“Patton! You can’t be holding them! You’re allergic for heaven’s sake!” Roman rushed over and took two of the cats from him.

“Th-” A sneeze. “Thank you guys for coming!”

“Yes indeed, Virgil do you intend to lie like a plank for much longer? It can’t be good for you.”

“Ever heard of the sacred rule teach?”

“I don’t think there is a rule.” Logan narrowed his eyes.

Virgil started to recite the rule. “Once a pet or animal sits, leans or has any kind of contact with you, you are not allowed to move that body part or you will disturb the animal.”

“That isn’t a-”

“Yes it is.”

Logan sighed, he couldn’t be bothered to argue with Virgil at that moment. Now he just had to figure out what to do with all these cats.

It was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. “Want to make a blanket fort?“ - Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: theres a small tad bit of angst but mainly fluff

Patton hadn’t been having the best day, something was just off and he wasn’t feeling his best. However, he made sure this wouldn’t affect any of the others, as far as he wanted the other sides to know, he was fine. So he did what he used to do, put on a not so real smile and pretend things were okay.

—————

“Hey Pat?”

It was after they had eaten dinner, both Logan and Roman had already disappeared to their rooms and Paton was washing up the dishes. He turned around, a little surprised to see Virgil there, but made sure to smile and play it off like he was okay.

“Yeah kiddo? What’s up?” He asked cheerily.

“Do you- _**want to make a blanket fort?**_ ” Virgil asked.

“Of course Virgil! Though I must ask why? If you want to say that is.” He knew sometimes when Virgil wasn’t feeling the greatest, he’d ask Virgil if he wanted to make a blanket fort as it may help to calm him down – which it usually did.

“W-well… I know you always ask me if I want to make a blanket fort when I’m not feeling the best, and it helps, so I just thought-” Virgil pauses and then looks up at Patton. “I’ve noticed you’ve been- not your usual self today, and I just thought that maybe… it might help…?”

Patton was surprised, he hadn’t expected the others to notice. His eyes had started to water, but he quickly wiped them, letting a real smile shine through.

“Yeah, let’s go build a blanket fort.” Patton smiled and took Virgil’s hand, who lead him into the living room.

After gathering a large-ish number of pillows and blankets, they set the fort up and made sure it was comfy before they both climbed inside and laid down. Virgil had gotten the TV remote and after asking what film Patton had wanted to put on, he played said film and then returned to lie back down next to Patton.

Around half way through the second film, Patton had started to feel a lot better, maybe the day wasn’t so bad after all.

“Hey, Virge?” Patton asked softly.

“Yeah?” The addressed side turned so he faced the other.

“Thanks, for this.” Patton said and gestured around.

“N-no problem.” Virgil smiled and moved a little closer to Patton, but not too close in case he didn’t want it. The moral side opened his arms as so he could hug Virgil, but wasn’t too pushy with it as he knew how the other side might not like the touch at that time. To Patton’s relief (?) Virgil snuggled into the embrace, hugging the other side back.

After a while Patton could feel himself starting to fall asleep, and for once in that day, he finally felt like everything was okay.


	3. “Yes, I am holding your hand.” - Analogical

The stars sure were pretty, Logan and Virgil were laying down on a blanket on a field at around 1am. Both were lying flat on their back with their arms at the sides, hands only so far apart that they wouldn’t be touching.

Stargazing had become a quite often occurrence between the two of them when they both found neither could sleep. They would go out to the field and just lie under a sky filled with stars, sometimes Logan would point out constellations and explain the meanings, other times they would just lie in comfortable silence.

This time, they were just lying in silence, both had their eyes trained on the sky. Although it may have been silence, Virgil’s mind was racing. Thoughts kept finding their way into his head, giving him new things to worry about, telling him lies which were obviously untrue but he couldn’t help but listen to. Virgil honestly just wanted his mind to shut up sometimes, but it wasn’t that easy.

As time went on, Virgil found himself working himself into a spiral of worries and doubts and beginning to hardly be able to concentrate on the sky above him.

However, before his thoughts managed to drag him deeper into the hole, he felt a firm warmth around his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. Realising it was Logan’s hand that had encased his, he was a little surprised to say the least. He didn’t expect the other side to notice and/or be the kind of person to actually do that kind of thing.

With what little voice he had, he managed to whisper out a quiet, “W-what are you-? Are you-?” and Virgil turned his face to look in the direction of which the logical side was lying in. He had his face looking directly up at the sky, not looking at Virgil.

“ _ **Yes, I am holding your hand.**_ ” Logan replied with, still staring straight up.

“Why….?” Virgil’s eyebrow rose slightly.

“It has been proven that holding a loved one’s hand can offer a sense of comfort and it would seem as though you may be in need of it at the moment.”

“…oh…” He hadn’t been expecting Logan to notice his mind driving him into a hole.

“Is it uncomfortable?” Logan finally looked to Virgil, looking a little uncertain. “I-if it is I can let go if you would like.”

“No!” Virgil said louder than he had expected when he felt Logan’s hand start to pull away, surprising the both of them. “I- I mean, i-it’s fine, It was- quite nice actually… thank you…” Virgil held onto Logan’s hand, letting him know it was okay and he was okay with it.

“Okay then. And… You’re welcome…” Logan answered and directed his gaze back up to the sky, as did Virgil as well, both bearing a soft smile on their faces.

They laid there for what seemed to go on forever, holding hands and staring at the stars scattered above them, and Virgil wouldn’t want it any other way.


	4. “Want to make a blanket fort?" - Logicality

“Hey,” Patton poked Logan, who was lost in his book.

“Hmm?” He replied, only half paying attention.

“Hey,” Patton repeated, continuing to poke Logan.

“Yeah?”

Patton gave up with trying to poke Logan as it didn’t seem to have much effect to gain the other’s attention.

“Loooogaaaaan!” Patton groaned and then flopped onto the ground, lying like a starfish on his back.

“Are you quite alright there?” Logan looked up from his book to see Patton on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m boooooooooored.” The other side pouted and stared up at the ceiling.

“Well, I’m not sure there’s much I can do about that.” He stated matter of factly and returned to his book.

A few minutes passed in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the clock slowly ticking and Logan’s turning of a page.

“Hey Lo?”

“What is it now Patton?”

_**“Want to make a blanket fort?”** _

There was a pause.

“Would that help to appease your boredom?” The logical side looked over at Patton.

“Probably…” Patton sighed.

Logan marked his place in his book and stood up, heading off towards their rooms.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“One would assume we’d need blankets to build a ‘blanket fort’, am I wrong?” He asked Patton, pausing in his steps.

“No no! You’re correct,” Patton smiled and walked over to Logan, ready to gather the necessary things. “Let’s go get them!”

“Indeed.” Logan gently took Patton’s hand and lead him back to their rooms, only separating at the last moment when they split up to gather said blankets and pillows.

It didn’t take long and soon both sides were walking back to their living room carrying a pile of soft blankets and an array of pillows. Once they’d set everything up, Patton ran off to his room and came back carrying a set of fairy lights, which he then hung inside their little fort.

The lights gave the inside a soft glow and it honestly felt so cosy and Logan had never felt so relaxed. They both lied down next to each other facing upwards in silence, but a comfortable silence.

After a while of just lying there, Patton spoke up.

“Hey lo?”

“Yeah?” Logan replied turning so he could face Patton.

“Can you tell me about the stars?” Patton had turned so he too faced Logan, their faces not very far apart.

“The stars?” Logan asked in confirmation, he did not expect this, seeing as he didn’t think any of the others would actually care for his love for space and astronomy seeing as he was a ‘nerd’ and ‘basically a walking textbook’.

“Yeah… is that okay?” Patton asked, checking to make sure he wasn’t asking for something Logan wasn’t okay with doing.

“Y-yeah its fine. Where to start… ah.” Logan turned to face upwards again. “The night sky moves in an arc kind of shape, so as the earth moves around half a turn in the night, you would see different stars in the sky in the morning as you would in the evening.”

“Really?” The other side turned to look back up again, after taking a moment to look at how Logan’s eyes sparkled with wonder, clearly showing how much he loved space,

“Yeah. The stars also change their patterns too, depending on whatever time of year it is, so in winter there may be different constellations which are able to be seen to the ones which you may see in the summer time…”

Logan continued talking, sharing his knowledge which seemed to go on forever, and Patton listened to all of it. Even when it got late into the night Logan was still talking, though at a slower pace and more of a hushed voice, hinting at the fact that maybe he was falling asleep. Though Patton didn’t mind, he found himself snuggling into the other’s side, listening to his voice and finding himself too falling asleep.

Before he managed to drift off, Patton made a vow to himself to make sure to do this more often with Logan.

However much the others may not like hearing Logan go on for what seemed like forever about a subject, Patton would listen to him any day of the week if it meant he got to see that special glimmer in his eyes. After all, there was nothing more special than seeing him talk about something he loved and see how much it brought him joy.

Half an hour later and the both of them were fast asleep, snuggled into each other with the soft glow of the fairy lights still on around them.

It was truly a peaceful sight and would be a night of building blanket forts out of many more to come to remember.


	5. “I care for you more than anything else.” - Royality

Roman hadn’t seen Patton much that day, which was odd for the moral side. Deciding to check up on his little ball of sunshine, Roman made his way into the hallway and stopped outside of the white door.

He politely knocked on the door a couple of times. No reply. He knocked again. Still no reply.

“Hey Pat? You in there?” Roman asked gently.

There was a light crash and what sounded like a little scramble inside the room.

“Y-yeah!” came in reply. “I-I’m here, one sec!”

A few seconds later, Patton’s door cracked open ever so gently and only a small sliver was able to be seen inside the room. When Patton had seen it was in fact Roman standing outside his door, he seemed to bright up (?) and then stepped outside his room, for some reason not letting his door open fully.

“H-hey Ro! You okay?” Patton asked, a smile plastered his face. His eyes were suspiciously red.

“I’m good, but are you okay?” Roman asked, noticing the other’s slightly messy appearance. “You haven’t really seemed yourself today…”

“Oh I’m quite okay! No need to worry!” he smiled and seemed to be okay, if a little too cheery.

“But that’s the thing, I do worry, you know you can tell me when you’re not okay right?” The prince looked into Patton’s eyes, trying to see if his message got across.

Patton paused, and then replied. “Yeah I know, but I assure you, I’m quite fine.” He giggled and Roman sighed.

“You know, it’s okay to not be okay”

Patton shifted and looked to the side, not quite meeting Roman’s gaze. “Yeah… I know…”

“Come here,” Roman opened his arms, offering a hug. Patton looked at his outstretched arms and then at Roman. After a second, he walked into the hug, wrapping his arms around the other, burying his face in Roman’s shoulder.

After about a minute, Roman could feel Patton nearly melting into the embrace, maybe even the odd tremble could be felt. Slowly but carefully, he managed to manoeuvre himself and Patton in to the royal’s room, doubting the moral side would want to be standing in the corridor for much longer.

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay now…” Roman ran his hand along Patton’s back and wove his fingers through his hair in a comforting motion. The small motion seemed to break the wall which other had tried to put up and Patton started to grip at Roman’s shirt, shoulders shaking more and more as the seconds ticked by.

Slowly, they moved to sitting on Roman’s large bed, Patton still crying into his shoulder but less so as he had been before.

“You wanna talk about that…?” He asked Patton gently when he didn’t seem to be crying as much.

“N-no i-its fine… it’s probably stupid anyway…” Roman felt his heat restrict as he cradled the other in his arms, seeing Patton’s sad face.

“Hey, listen.” He moved his hand a gently moved Patton’s face to face him. “ _ **I care for you more than anything else.**_ How could you think that whatever is ailing you would be stupid? If something is troubling you, I want to be able to help.” He brushed aside the hair which had fallen across the man in his arms face. Patton looked away but then looked back into Roman’s eyes. “…please…?”

Patton sighed. “Sometimes… sometimes I just feel down and I don’t know why, nothing seems to be going bad recently, so I don’t know why I’m feeling this way. But I am and I hate it. I’m supposed to be the happy side, the source of happy feelings… but I still feel this way… and I don’t know why….”

Roman hugged the other side closer to his chest, “Sometimes there isn’t always a reason for why we feel the way we do. And that’s perfectly okay. There doesn’t have to be a reason.” He rocked the two of them slowly side to side, tucking Patton’s head under his chin slightly.

“I guess so….” Roman got in reply and Patton snuggled in closer to him. “But… why do you call me sunshine then…?”

“Well,” Roman made the two of them lie back on the bed, Patton curled into his side with his head on Roman’s chest and Roman looking softly at Patton. “You always bring light to everyday we have, and even the sun can get blocked out sometimes, and while those times aren’t the best, the sun is always there in some place, peaking through. And, after a storm, the sun comes out and it shines across everything. Yes, you may not feel randy dandy or quite grandy,” Roman smiled and hugged Patton a little closer. “But that’s okay. You don’t always have to feel like you have to be happy all the time.”

“Thank you, my prince.” Patton whispered to Roman and let a few tears slip.

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, my sunshine.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to the other man’s hair.

They laid there for a while in comfortable silence, until Roman spoke again, with a little more energy. “Now what do you say we watch some Disney movies and kick back?”

Patton giggled and relpied, “Yeah, that sounds wonderful.”

And so that’s how they spent their evening, Patton curled into Roman on his bed, and Roman making sure Patton was okay while the two snuggled together watching DVDs.

So what if his little ball of sunshine wasn’t always feeling the greatest? Roman loved and will always love him despite of this, and Patton would always be his sunshine, no matter what.


	6. "i have an important question. are you ticklish?"- Logince

“Hey Logan?” Roman asked from where he was sitting on the couch next to Logan, who was reading a book.

“What is it Roman?” Logan replied

“ _ **I have an important question. Are you ticklish?**_ ” Roman had been looking at Logan for a while now and had noticed certain – things. Like how he hid a smile whenever someone as nearly brushed past his waist, or just little things which had led him to want to know the answer to his question.

There was a pause. “No of course not. Besides, where did that question even come from?”

“Hmm.” Roman wasn’t buying it and decided to ignore Logan’s question asked back. “You sure?”

“Of course I am.” Logan stated and adjusted his tie, going back to reading his book.

“Hmmm…” He thought for a second. “Wanna test it if you’re so sure?”

“N-no I’m good.” Logan said, calmly, trying to focus on his book.

“Are you suuuuure?” The fanciful side urged.

“Mmhmm, and if you’re quite done, would you please let me get back to my book? It’s gotten to a rather interesting part thank you.”

“Okay then…” Roman deflated slightly, and then a lightbulb went off in his head.

Returning to watching the television as he was before for a few minutes, Roman devised his plan. Slowly, he scooted himself closer to Logan on the couch.

“Are you quite alright Roman?” The other closed his book and looked at Roman, who was now pretty much sitting next to Logan.

“Yep, I’m good.” He replied, smirking slightly.

“Why are you-“

“ATTACK!!!” Logan’s sentence was cut off as Roman yelled, pushing Logan so he was lying down on his back on the couch.

“What the-!! ROMAN! GET OFF ME!” Logan shouted at the other side. “I SWEAR TO-“

Once again, his speech was cut off by Roman, who had started to run his hands along the logical side’s waist, causing said side to snigger and try to fight back his laughs.

“You sure you’re not ticklish?” Roman smirked as he continued his endeavour.

“Y-Ye-ah!” Logan struggled to breath, trying his best not to give into to his laughs and weakness. “I-I’m n-ot!”

“I’m not sure I believe you!” the other said in a sing song voice.

“I- haa- I’m not! S-stop it! Roman!!!!” Logan tried to fight off the offending arms.

“Admit it and I will stop!”

“N-Never!!!”

“Then you’ll just have to suffer!!!”

Both Virgil and Patton had been drawn to the living room due to the racket the other two were causing. When they got there, they saw Logan pinned down by Roman, trying – and failing- to not laugh his head off while Roman tickled him. Both sides couldn’t help but laugh at the scene.

When Logan spotted the two standing in the hall way, he reached out to them.

“H-help!!!” Logan cried desperately between his laughs.

“I’m sorry bud, but you’re on your own here!” Patton giggled and Virgil made a noise of agreement, hiding his smile behind his hoodie sleeve.

After a few minutes of them all laughing together, though Logan being tormented, Logan decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“FINE! OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I AM SLIGHTLY TICKLISH! PLEASE ST-HAA-P!” He shouted, clutching at his sides.

Roman, satisfied with getting Logan to admit it, got up from the other, laughing to himself.

“Who would have thought? The logical side being ticklish? Pff hahaha.” Roman tried to not burst out laughing.

Logan sat up and moved slightly away from Roman, adjusting his glasses and tie which had both been messed up.

Logan coughed and said, “Well, that was certainly… something…. Let’s not make that a thing that happens now. Or I might just stay in my study all day to escape from you Roman.”

Said addressed side snickered to himself, still laughing about the whole event.

“Hey that reminds me…” Patton started, all of the others turned to look at him.

“What?” Virgil asked.

Patton faced Virgil. “We still don’t know if you’re ticklish kiddo…”

A mischievous smile made its way onto Patton’s face.

Virgil, knowing this face and what it meant, looked around wildly.

“Uhhhhh……..” All the sides were looking at him, Roman and Patton both smiling almost cunningly. “See ya!” He bolted out of the room and legged it to his room, yelling the word ‘NOPE’ over and over again, locking himself in his room.

“We will find out one day Virge! We will find a way!” Patton and Roman both knocked on Virgil’s door, which Virgil stood behind, back to the door, holding it shut as well as it being locked.

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL!” Virgil shouted though the door, which set both Patton and Roman off laughing.

Logan made a note to himself to stay away from Roman for a while, or just until this hopefully all blows over and the others – hopefully – forget.

Little did he know that the others had no plan to forget that certain piece of information anytime soon.


	7. “You’re too young to hate the world.” - Moxiety

“Dad?” Virgil called out to his father, who came quickly into the child’s room after hearing the call.

“Yeah-?”

When Patton saw his child in the state he was in; eyes red from crying and runny nose, he immediately took the shortest route to sit beside Virgil on the bed.

“Hey, hey, what’s the matter kiddo?” Patton asked softly as he opened his arms up, and Virgil climbed into them, sitting sideways in Patton’s lap holding onto his t-shirt slightly.

“People at school are mean…” the 9 year old sniffled and wiped his nose on his pyjamas sleeve.

“Oh?” Patton raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t the first time Virgil had brought up people at school. “How so?”

“They p-push me, and they- they call me names and, and” he took a breath, crying into the purple fabric of Patton’s pyjama shirt. “T-they take my stuff…”

Patton rubbed circles into the smaller ones back, hugging him close.

“Well that’s not nice of them is it?”

“i-i don’t know… p-people on the bus do it t-too… and- and none of the grown u-ups care or- or do anything about it-“ Virgil hiccupped and buried his face further into his father’s shoulder, still crying.

There was a moment of silence of just Patton rubbing Virgil’s back and trying to calm the child down.

Patton was surprised that his kiddo has to go through that. And that he never said anything about what actually happened. Sure he’d mentioned it before, but not actually said what happened in those times.

“D-dad?”

Virgil voice brought Patton out of his thoughts.

“Yes Virgil?”

“Do you- do you think the world hates me?” he looked up from part one shoulder with watery eyes.

“Kiddo… of course not-” before Patton could continue Virgil spoke up again.

“W-well then, I hate the world. A-all it’s done is be bad to me, I don’t- don’t see why I should like it…”

“Oh kiddo…” Patton could feel his heart almost break. He sighed and hugged Virgil close to him, holding the back of his head against his shoulder with one hand and the other was around the child’s waist as a hug.

“ _ **You’re too young to hate the world.**_ ”

“W-why…?” Virgil held on tighter to the t-shirt and tried to hold back his crying.

“You have so much more of your life ahead of you, it’s a little too early to think that.” Patton said softly. “You’re an amazing kid who just doesn’t see that about himself.”

“R-really?”

Patton made a noise of agreement. “You bet. And anyone who says otherwise does not know what on earth they’re talking about.” He smiled gently.

“O-okay then…” he sniffled.

“You gonna be okay there kiddo?” Virgil nodded. “Okay then. Let’s get you to sleep.”

“Would you- no never mind…” Virgil shook his head.

“No thoughts are stupid, remember.” He reminded.

“Would it be okay if you stayed with me tonight dad?” Virgil looked away as he said this, a little embarrassed.

“Of course kiddo, I’d be more than happy to.” Patton ruffled Virgil’s hair, much to the child’s distaste which made Patton smile.

A few minutes later they were both tucked into Virgil’s bed, Virgil curled into Patton’s side and Patton remembering to take his glasses off before lying down.

Just when Patton thought Virgil to be asleep, he spoke again.

“I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what kiddo?” He brushed Virgil’s fringe out of his eyes.

“Sorry if I’m, annoying you… with all my problems…”

Patton smiled and kissed Virgil on his forehead when he saw the downcast gaze.

“You never have to be sorry for anything, Virgil. I love you just the way you are. You never need to apologise to me for feeling something and wanting to talk about it.”

There was silence for another minute or so.

“Hey dad?”

“Yes Virgil?”

“I love you…” Virgil said quietly.

Patton smiled, knowing how much those words meant to the child.

“I love you too kiddo.”


End file.
